I love you
by meigore
Summary: Porque nuestra mente siempre guardará esos valiosos momentos... - serie de one-shots Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza y Gale - *primer one-shot: Nalu*


_I One-shot_

_Palabras__: 1.015_

_Pareja: Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia *POV LUCY*_

_Fairy Tail y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

'_Porque tú siempre tendrás la llave de mi corazón, eres el único capaz de obtener tal llave que no es sencilla de conseguir…'_

_Porque por tu alocada forma de ser irrumpiste todos mis pensamientos… siempre rescatándome, brindándome tu cálida sonrisa, demostrándome que todo se podía realizar mientras tuviera la confianza en misma… lograste tenerme rendida a tus pies… éramos compañeros de equipo y creí que mi amor no podía sobrepasar más allá de ser mejores amigos, creí que tenías sentimientos hacía Lissana, luego me acerqué más a ella y me dijo que solo te podía ver como un querido hermano mayor… luego de unos meses todos comenzaban a ser parejas… como Gray y Juvia, Gajeel y Levy y demás de nuestros amigos, por lo que no pude resistir más el ocultarte mis sentimientos, aunque fuera a ser rechazada te cité al lago donde frecuentabas a pescar junto con Happy, extrañado ante mi comportamiento dijiste que estarías ahí… las horas en mi apartamento fueron una verdadera tortura ya que no podía soportar tanto nerviosismo el mismo día… _meses_ de nerviosismo acumulados se intensificaron al ver que ya era hora de partir a nuestro encuentro donde de cualquier manera me caerían lágrimas… al llegar noté que aun no estabas ahí por lo que me senté bajo un frondoso árbol lleno de vida, me quede dormida unos diez minutos tal vez, pero al abrir mis ojos lo primero que observé fue el color verdoso de tus hermosos ojos observándome con una inocente curiosidad, esa inocencia que me sacaba las sonrisas más sinceras y cada vez me conmovía aun más… me sonrojé levemente y me sonreíste cálidamente tendiéndome una mano para poder ponerme en pie, mano la cual acepté su sincera ayuda tímidamente para luego sacudir mi vestido detrás de mí con ligeros golpecitos, hablamos unos minutos sobre cada locura que se nos viniera a la mente y reíamos sin parar hasta que volví al tema inicial por el cual te había citado, nuevamente estaba nerviosa y mis manos temblaban, tú pensabas que tenía frio y con tus manos le brindaste calor a las mías… te hablé de mis sinceros sentimientos a por ti, pero no veía tu rostro ya que yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados con fuerza… al terminar de hablar hubo un silencio que para mi fue incomodo… cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré con que estabas sonrojado pero con una sonrisa… iba a hablar cuando me callaron inesperadamente tus labios, labios a los que ahora soy adicta, me brindan calor, amor, ternura y pasión… en ese momento quedó consolidado nuestro amor…_

_Pasaron tres años y seguíamos felices con la relación, pero por unos cuantos meses te estuviste distanciando y eso me preocupaba… un día llegaste al gremio con Gray, y me sorprendí que no entraran a golpes… ambos tenían una sonrisa mientras que Gray te daba unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda, luego se fue al lado de Juvia, quien ya era su esposa hace un año, y le rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, mientras que tú llegaste al frente mío y todas las miradas estaban en nosotros… extrañada te iba a preguntar por qué el silencio tan repentino, pero fui acallada cuando te pusiste de rodillas frente a mí sosteniendo una cajita de terciopelo con una sonrisa algo tímida y con tus mejillas sonrojadas, nervioso y frente a todo el gremio me pediste ser tu esposa y formar una familia junto a ti… mis ojos habían comenzado a cristalizarse hasta que comenzaron a descender lágrimas de felicidad… me abalancé a ti y te dije que lo haría mil veces si era contigo, todo el gremio nos felicitó y hubo una gran fiesta… días más tarde hubo otra fiesta, pero no por nosotros, si no que por Gray y Juvia quienes serían padres… _

_Pasaban los meses y llegó el tan ansiado día de nuestra boda, todo fue perfecto… todos nuestros amigos estaban ahí, el pastel era delicioso gracias a las recomendaciones de Erza, quien últimamente estaba sensible y lloró de felicidad por nosotros… todo era perfecto_

_Pasaban los meses y mientras que ibas a misiones con Gray yo me quedaba cuidando de Juvia, quien ya estaba en su séptimo mes de gestación… conversábamos de viejos tiempos en los que me llamaba rival de amor etc… el tiempo era muy divertido junto a ella, hasta que el gran día llegó repentinamente, mientras que Gray estaba de misión junto a ti… Juvia comenzó con grandes dolores, por lo que le avise inmediatamente a Wendy a través de una lacrima, llegó rápidamente y me dijo que Juvia estaba en trabajo de parto y había que llevarla rápidamente al hospital… Wendy se fue al gremio a avisar y para que avisen a Gray rápidamente, mientras yo invoqué a Loke para que la llevara al hospital… Gray y tú llegaron rápidamente mientras que Gray desesperadamente preguntó en donde se encontraba Juvia, una enfermera le indicó y fue corriendo donde estaba ella… en ese momento mi estómago no se sentía muy bien y fui corriendo al baño y comencé a vomitar en el inodoro… cuando ya me sentía mejor volví mientras me preguntabas si me encontraba bien… yo solo asentí y continuamos en la espera de nuevas noticias de Juvia… realmente no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero un momento llegó Gray con dos vultitos pequeños envueltos en mantas rosas, corrimos hacía él y con una gran sonrisa nos presentó a sus bellas hijas gemelas, Ayami y Fuyumi Fullbuster… decidieron darle a cada una un padrino y una madrina, a ti y a mí nos dieron el honor para Fuyumi, mientras que Gajeel y Levy tuvieron el honor con Ayami…_

_Pasaban las semanas y continuaba sintiéndome mal… decidí consultar con Wendy, pero ella no sabía lo que me podría estar pasando, por lo que fui a un doctor… nunca podré olvidar ese día, el día en que me enteré que seríamos padres… ese día cuando llegué a casa tu aun no llegabas, cuando regresaste ese día te dije que estaba embarazada y me abrasaste y besaste con mucho amor y ternura…_

_Continuará_

_N.A: Sí, sí... debería de estar subiendo mis otros fics que aun no termino, pero doña inspiración quería esto xD, el próximo one-shot también será Nalu donde es la continuación de este pero con la versión de Natsu... el que le sigue será el de Gray y así sucesivamente, trataré de publicar diariamente y basta de palabras que a nadie le importan xD_

_¿Review? QwQ_


End file.
